1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymeric microspheres, particularly vinyl pyridine microspheres, and to methods of making the microspheres.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has not been possible so far to produce polyvinyl pyridine microspheres of selected size and high purity from emulsion polymerization systems and the particles tend to agglomerate. Furthermore, the recovered particles are contaminated with impurities from the polymerization system which renders them unsuitable for many uses. The particles are generally hydrophobic in character and have relatively low surface area.